Only The Beginning
by BluexRedxSky
Summary: Sora and Riku are best friends but Riku wants more then friendship, Sora is Leaving will Riku be able to tell Sora how he really feels? Before it's to late.


_**Uncertainty ran through my body as i held the smaller boy in my arms**_

_**nothing else matter but him...sora... My sora..**_

_**this all started a few days ago let me tell you our story.**_

_**to start off my name is Riku let's began Our story....**_

It was one rainy day at school and the bell was about to ring. i just stared at the clock

waiting each tick made it seem to go slower and can't things go by faster then this i thought

in my head.I really wanted to see him,and just spend time with him thats all i wanted. thats all i ever wanted but

lately i seem to be wanting more and craving more time with him.i am starting to scare even myself but i

don't care everything is better when i am with him.

**"RRRIIINNNNGGG"**

Getting all my stuff together.i walked out of the classroom and down the hall to meet

him at the front school. The wind was cold against my skin sending shivers down

my spine. There was Sora Waving at me and smiling like an idiot but he was my idiot and only

mine well he was atleast in my mind.

"whats up sora?"i asked in a low voice as i approached Him."Hai Riku,what do you want to do today"

sora asked in the sweetest voice i might add.

Walking down the street filled with people, everything is so crammed together.

**Sora's POV**

"Riku i wanna go to this one new Cafe oh the edge of the city,so were going to have to catch the train"

i asked my sliver haired friend. My name is sora by the way and riku is my best friend in the whole wide world.

we have been through so many things togather in makes me happy that i get to spend everyday

with him.

**Riku's POV**

But Little did i know that our happy little world we were both living in was about to end. Everything came crumbling

down the day he told me that he was going away. That one day came upon us both after we visited

that little cafe he talked about. I remember it like it was Yesterday

His Rosey pink lips were moving from what i seen it sounded like "I'm Moving in a few days,riku"

Once i heard that one sentence i had lost all control. Getting up real fast from my chair i Yelled

"WHAT!! You do you mean sora..?,Please tell me this is some cruel joke" Everyone in that cafe was

staring at us but i didn't care.

**Sora's POV**

"Riku,Calm down please were in public" I whispered back to him.I got up putting down the money to pay for my food.

Then i just walked out without taking a glance back to see if he was going to follow me because i

already knew he was going to. Walking down the streets back to the park where we use to play as kids.

Turning around to face him. The sadness i seen in his eyes made me feel like i could just die right there on that very spot.

"Yes im serious Riku I'm leaving japan to go abroad to America, My father got a job there" i whispered back to him i couldn't

say a thing louder then a whisper to him at the moment.

My eyes never leaving the ground."i wanted to tell you but i never found the chance,I'm sorry riku but it has to be this way" i said now looking at him in the eye."This Is good-bye Riku I'm so sorry" i whispered again to him. I turned to leave the park. As i walked down the street my legs were shaking, Tears were streaming down my face. Why did this have to hurt so much? I didn't want to hurt him but i had to so that he wouldn't feel the pain that i would go through when i left.

**Riku's POV**

As i standed there frozen in that very spot he had left me in. I could feel my very being lost that moment he walked out of this park.

The Tears just started to come out on their own. My heart broke

into pieces. My Beloved sora just left me broken to waste away here into nothing but darkness and

depression. When i got home i went straight to my room closing the door behind me. I broke down crying

and throwing stuff everywhere. By the end of the night my eyes were Puffy and red from all my tears and my room just layed in a mess.

I Layed on my bed looking into nothing but empty darkness. How could this wonderful day just turn into the most hated day in my life?

_The Next Morning_

My alarm clock went off exactly when it was suppose to but i just turned it off then rolled back around

not wanting to face the day. I let the empty sleep takeover my mind and body then everything went black.

i woke back up around 6:45 Pm not being able to sleep anymore i got up leaving my messed up room.

I headed downstairs to my kitchen i was so upset that i didn't even want to eat but i knew i had to.

Nibbling on a piece of toast i started to think. My sora would never want to hurt me like that

whether i like it or not he was going to leave but i wanted to be there to say Good-bye and I Love you.

Yes i was finally gonna tell him how much i care and love him. Thinking of what i was going to do and say the next day. But first i gotta go out and buy something first before anything else. Walking into the store at the corner down the street i seen her. Kiari she was me and sora's friend too but just not as close though.

'Hai Kiari,did you hear about sora moving?" i asked. She just looked at me and sadly smiled "Yeah i did he told me last week, did he finally tell you?" she questioned.

I just nodded and walked away before my hands wrapped around her skinny little neck. How dare she talk like she was more of sora's friend then me.

How he just tells her everything. It made me so mad.

That Very Day came so fast it scared so much that to know that this will be the last time i see my Beloved sora. How my heart broke

but we will never fully be apart i was going to make sure of that even if it killed me. Walking Down the street to his house thinking that

this will be the last time i do.I seen him standing at the door as if he knew that i was coming that made me smile a little on the inside.

His Beautiful Ocean blue eyes started at me wide in shock. As i slowly walked up to him Looking at him.

The words just came out so Natural like water Flowing. "My Dear Beloved Sora,Your my best friend

but i love you so much more then that."i said to him without any regret. Grabbing him into a hug.

_Uncertainty ran through my body as i held the smaller boy in my arms nothing else matter but him...sora... My sora_.

**Sora's POV**

I could feel the warmth coming from him as he held me in his arms. Everything was going so blurry did my

best friend just tell me he loves me..? The world was spinning as i let him hold me i felt so warm,so happy, so Loved.

i never want this feeling to go away. I hugged him back wrapping my arms around his waist.

i whispered ever so Lightly in his ear."I Love you too riku, Your My best friend and so much more."

I looked at him and i felt something so soft and warm on my lips. i finally realized it was riku.

Closing my eyes letting myself be taken in to by warmth and darkness. All i could feel and Knew that

it was just me and Riku and only us that's all that mattered at the time.

**Riku's POV**

Pulling away from my sora i seen a slight blush starting to show on his cheeks making him look so cute.

i just held him in my arms and then i remember about what i had Bought for us.

Letting him go i dug into my bag. I seen at the corner of my eye as he watched me curious of what i was doing. Finally finding it

i pulled it out. It was a Paopu fruit. Sora stared at it with wide eyes him asking me what it was.

"It's Called a Paopu fruit my dear sora,They say if you share this with someone you Truly care about that your destiny's will be intwined together forever no matter what." I said Looking at him.

Breaking it in half giving him one side while i kept the other one. He Smiled at me and then took a bite

from the exotic fruit. This made me so happy that everything went well. Taking a bite of my own piece

we just silently ate it together smiling at each other. After Everything was gone i looked at him and knew

it was time for him to leave. So Once again i grabbed him holding him so tight whispering in his ear.

"We Will Never be truly apart my beloved sora,I Love you with my whole being and i will wait till we see each other again"

Kissing him on the cheek. I felt his tears streaming down his face i just smiled at him knowing he didn't want to go either.

" Its okay sora don't cry love,we will be together again soon enough." i said as i catched some of his tears with my fingers.

We said our goodbyes and then he left.

I can't believe he is really gone tears Streaming down my face.

I looked up at the sky as it was starting to set.

_But i Knew This was only the beginning......._


End file.
